


Undertale: Their Story

by KD4bra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD4bra/pseuds/KD4bra
Summary: Sure you've heard of the under-tale, but not this one: The fallen children made a long journey, one that started even before the war, and continued after the Angels broke the barrier. Several centuries their SOUL carried the responsibility of the world's fate, until the Red Heart made itself whole again, and finished what it started. "How?" You say. Well, let me tell you a story...
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

"So... I'm the one who is supposed to tell the story?"

...

"Don't nod at me like it's obvious, you're the one who passed through all of that! It's only natural for you to talk about it."

"..."

"Well, yeah... I guess I have a bigger picture of the whole thing. But in that case, shouldn't we ask mom and dad, too? I think even brother has more information than us."

"..."

"Yes, I know it's just a story but, you want to make it the most accurate as possible, right?"

"..."

"...Okay, okay. I'll begin... What now?"

"..."

"Music you say-?"

"GUYS! Are you recording yet?!"

"We were going to, until you broke the mood."

"Yeah, sure! ...The light is on, though."

"And?"

"That means it's recording, you idiot!"

"Oh. Then, let's begin. Uh... play something, for a tale."

"Uh, that one's nice!"

"Shut up."

"Geez..."

"Let's see...

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

Numb.

That was the first sensation I felt after I woke up.

My whole body was numb.

And then I opened my eyes. Or at least tried too. The sun was too bright and I closed my eyes, but after a while, the clouds blocked the light, and I could see what was around me.

Then I remembered.

The voice.

The voice of a girl called me here. Or was it a boy? I don't know for sure. It was... hard to tell. It remind me of myself, and I decided to look into the void.  
Yeah, there was a hole. I was at the top of the mountain, I didn't mind the legends, I wanted to know what was so... mysterious about that place. And then I heard the voice. It called for help, but the thing is, it came from inside the mountain, from the very hole in it. I leaned to look inside the hole, and only saw black, nothing, until I...

"Fell..." I whispered.

I got up and looked for the voice. There was no one in the sort of room I was, and the voice couldn't be heard.  
Above was the exit, way, way up.

"How...?"

The flowers beneath me cleared my confusion, if just a little. While the bed of golden flowers could have softened my fall, I don't see how I could be still alive, without any injuries.  
While I stretched my body to clear the numbness in my limbs, a horrible scream came right next to me.

I instantly jumped and looked where the sound came from. There was nothing.  
Then another scream, and some grunts came, right in the middle of the bed of flowers. But no one was there.  
The screams ceased, and more grunts replaced them. They were in pain. But who?

"Am I going crazy?"

"Ugh... Why?!" The voice said.  
It was them. The same person that asked for help before.  
"Why I'm alive?!"

"Hello...?" I hesitantly said.

"Why...?" They said in a whisper.  
It seemed they couldn't hear me.

I turned around to get a better view of the room. It was all dark, except for the flower bed where the sun's light could touch. Yet it seemed like a corridor opened up in front of it.  
When I turned back to the flower bed, a body in pain was in middle, sobbing.  
My eyes widened at the sight of a translucent body, progressively gaining color, in front of me.

"Hello?" I tried again.  
No response, besides the sobs.

I ventured and got closer to the body. It looked like a kid, with an uncanny resemblance to myself. It was terrifying at first, how even my sweater translated into the same clothing with the negative colors of mine. But she, or perhaps he, was in pain.  
I glanced at the blackness of the sole corridor, and pondered to go and ask for help. But they could, maybe, start hearing me, just as how they suddenly made themselves visible.

"D-do you hear me...?" I tried yet again and found the same answer.

I sighed, not sure what to do.  
Then footsteps could be heard from the corridor, the sound echoing through the hall.

Without hesitation I quickly entered the corridor, briefly glancing back at the flower bed and the human on it.  
It was dark, but not pitch-black as I initially thought. Maybe the light blinded me. There was a door frame in my left at the end of the passage, and I peeked to what was inside it.  
I, again, didn't found the owner of the sound, just another hole, making a natural skylight in the room.  
But maybe, just as before, the footsteps were made by someone that I couldn't see... yet.

I turned my head to look at the girl.

"Wait..." I shook my head. "How do I know-?"

A bright light stopped my thoughts, and I could saw a shinny, red heart just above the girl's body.  
Then the same brightness appeared in my chest, nearly blinding me.

"It sounds like it came from over here..." I heard a childish voice say, coming from the door frame.  
I tried to look in the direction of the voice, but the light in my chest didn't let me see, while more footsteps passed right next to me.  
I was in panic at this point.

"Oh! You've fallen down... haven't you?" The other voice finally said, distant. And the light died.

There was no body in the flower bed.

"What just happened...?" I asked myself.

I stared at the part touched by the light of both rooms, dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 2

"The shadows of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination."

"That's what she said earlier..." I said out loud, remembering what happened in the last twenty minutes.

"And now..."

I reached towards the yellow light,  
"Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination."  
I heard her voice again, and felt the same warm feeling of relief.

I sighed, wondering if there were going to be more lights ahead like the two other ones I had seen, and if it had something to do with the girl in the flower bed.

"Not only she... narrates these lights, but my encounter with the dummy earlier, too..." I said to myself while I started walking again.  
"At first I thought it was my own thoughts, if my own thoughts could have- I mean, if my... ugh. This is confusing."

I tried to recall that unique, amazing, and disturbing, particular sensation when a voice different from my own could be heard in my head.

"How does that even work...?"

Suddenly, a monster appeared in front of me. It caught me off guard for I was immersed in my-  
"Our thoughts."

"What?!" I screamed, backing off not sure from who or what. The Froggit in front of me looked a bit shocked, and I remembered Toriel's instructions.

"Um... I mean." I tried to compose myself, hearing the voice slightly laugh in the background. "Hello, my name is Frisk." I finally said, making a little bow.

"Forgetting its worries, Froggit hopped close!" Said the voice, somehow in a more amused tone.

Just like the previous encounters, the world around seemed to blink black, and the same brightness from before appeared. This time less blinding, letting see what the Yellow Flower called 'SOUL'. It was a generic red heart, if I'm allowed to criticize my own soul, but it did go along with the rest of this surreal experience. The fall, the voice, this soul, the monsters... Oh, yeah. The monster.

"Uhm..." I stopped a moment to think of something nice to say "Sorry if I startled you earlier, but I couldn't help but notice that you have very melodic croaks!" I chuckled a little uncomfortable.

"Froggit didn't understand a word of what you said, but was flattered anyway." The voice stated, followed by a flustered double 'ribbit' from Froggit.

I prepared myself for the series of attacks that were going to come while I figured out, this was probably a game for them. Why keep attacking after making peace anyways? Even the attacks looked toned down for the size of the monster, it was a single white frog doing a single small jump.

"Froggit seems reluctant to fight you."

That was the only moment when I think the voice actually helped me rather than distracted me. I loosened my grip on the stick I picked earlier from one of the leaf piles and took a respectful step back. Then, the world returned to normal, if I can call this normal, and the monster was gone.  
Toriel's advise on how to deal with the population of the Ruins were truly helpful. But, then again, I felt guilty over entering the room I was at the moment, directly disobeying her request to stay in the previous corridor until she returned.  
There were matter to attend, though...

I entered the next room, and noticed the couple of unstable portion of the floor in front of me. Not having another visible exit, I took a step of faith.  
An external fear overwhelmed me through the fall, but soft flowers (red ones this time) made a safe landing.  
"External... yeah, that's the word for it." I thought.

"Hey." I said to the one person in particular, but in a low voice, still unsure of how someone I couldn't see would be able to hear me.  
I looked around at my constantly purple surroundings. There were two door frames and the flowers, on the floor, in the middle. No one could be seen or heard. No one was in the room, besides me, apparently.  
"He... Hey! You! The voice from earlier!" I said with more strength.  
"..." They could hear me, right?

I mean... The things that happened earlier did happen...

"...Right? Hah... Or I'm just going crazy-"

"No! You are not going crazy! Geez." The same voice said, outside my head. I could hear them in the room. I scanned the place again, and if I weren't looking for something specifically odd and the new sound of her clearing her throat, maybe I wouldn't been able to see the faint, translucent girl not so far from me.  
She stared at me trying to maintain a regal face and finally broke in a face of disgust.  
"Ugh, stop with that face. It was funny at first, but now it is... not." She finished with a confused gaze.

"Uh..." Not sure what face I was making, I tried to put a more neutral expression.

"Now, that is better." She smiled at me. Surely she was the same age as me. It's like seeing in a mirror, or, sort of, like a broken mirror? "Please abstain yourself from saying that, too." She said bringing the disgusted face from earlier "Just... do not." She put the same confused gaze at the end of the sentence, and then cleared her throat, and made up the same, probably orchestrated smile. As soon as the thought came in my head, her expression changed again. "...I am truly starting to think you are dumb or something similar. If you have not figured out yet, I am able to hear what you think, so please stop saying mean things."

...

"...Greetings." She said, stretching her hand. I tried to shake it, but it went right through it. She looked as surprised as me "Um, my apologies. That is... new."

"...Who are you?" I asked a little hesitant.

She smiled bitterly after a while, and then chuckled "I do not know myself, either."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I literally don't know who I am. Is that hard to understand?" She said with an annoyed voice.

"N-No... It's just that..." How can someone don't know who they are?

"I just don't! Okay?! I'm just as confused as you."

I forgot she can read my mind.

"I can't read it. I just happen to hear what you think. And that reminds me..." She stretched her hand again for a moment, and pull it back after remembering how that worked a second ago "Who are you?"

"My name's Frisk, I've fallen down."

"Well I can see that." she chuckled "You don't seem like a monster."

"You seem like a human though..." I hesitated before thinking out loud "And very similar to me."

"I... guess."

"But..." I remembered the girl in the bed of flowers "You don't remember- I mean... For how long have you been following me?"

"I... don't know either." Her expression changed into one of concern "Well, I am concerned, mind you." She sat down on the pile of leaves "Don't think I'm crazy, okay? But I just... It was like waking up, you see, after a long dream, reality slowly coming to place... Does that make sense to you?"

"I guess."

"Well, it was like that. First thing I knew there was a kid traveling the... castle."

She stopped mid sentence, staring at the walls for a long time, until it got really uncomfortable. I had to speak to this ghost.

"Castle?"

"Where are we?" She snapped, changing her gaze to me.

"The Ruins." She looked confused "Toriel called it that way."

"Ruins? To... riel?" She whispered staring at the wall yet again

"Why does that name...? And 'Ruins'. There isn't a place like that in the Underground, now is it?"

At least now I knew I could hear her too.  
Hearing that, she looked at me.

"So you can."

"I guess..." I said out loud.

"It wasn't a question. And stop giving doubtful responses, it's annoying."

I frowned at that.

"You know, you say you don't remember anything, but you are very sure that there isn't a place called 'Ruins'. Now that is annoying." She looked surprised for second, but I wasn't finished. "I saw you earlier at the group of yellow flowers, too. Are you lying?"

"What?! No! It's just... I have pieces of memories every time you say certain things. Like how I'm certain that there isn't a place called the Ruins in the Underground, and that bed of flowers..."

I felt an external emotion invading me again, but this time it was fear, anxiety, regret and anger.

She took a good look at the wall before she looked at me, the emotions abruptly stopping.  
"I need you to take me to this monster Toriel you talked about earlier."

"The name tells you something?"

"It's... familiar, yes."

"And can't you go by yourself?" I said remembering her previous snob attitude.

"I wasn't acting like a snob!"

Oh, right. She can read my-

"I told you I can't read it. Jeez."

Well, I guess there is no use in keeping it to myself:

"Look, sorry if I offend you, but with 'snob attitude' I meant how you are constantly correcting me. You don't even let me finish my own thoughts, literally!"

She opened her mouth, prepared to defend herself, but I wasn't going to give her the last word.  
"Plus, stop with that fake neutral expression. I can feel your desperation."

"Uh- I- What?! Stop feeling it then!"

"Can you stop 'hearing' my thoughts then?"

"I... Will try."

"Alright then." I sighed. "Let's keep going."

After leaving the second room with spikes and buttons, I remembered that she didn't answered me why she couldn't go by herself. And I could see her beginning to argue back, but remained silent.  
At least she's trying... And I can still feel her frustration. I guess we'll have to ignore it until be figure out what is happening.

What is happening... Heck, since I arrived at this place everything has been remarkably weird, so this shouldn't surprise me at this point. But... She isn't a monster, is she?

"How come you know the name of every monster?" I asked

"Well, I'm the princess, so naturally I-" By the look on her face, this revelation was a surprise for her too. The feeling of panic while she brought her walk to a stop confirmed it.

"The princess?"

"I..." She stuttered "I don't know."

As the negative emotions flooded her, I couldn't just stand there while she was close to having a panic attack, so I broke our previous agreement. "Um... Sorry for intruding, but you look really troubled. Sorry, for asking, I won't do it again."

She didn't seem to mind me acting upon the feeling I sensed from her, instead, she actually was somehow grateful that I understood her situation, or at least tried to.

"Still" I said carefully "Don't you have an idea of what it is that causes those mental breakdowns?"

"Pardon me?" She didn't understood me at first.  
Can't she, err, hear what I think, though?

"Exactly" She answered out loud "I hear what you say. That does not necessarily mean I can or will understand what you mean."

It looked like she was getting used to carry on the conversation from my head. She smirked at this before trying again to comprehend what I meant.

"Do you mean why I get silent?" I nodded "It is not a mental 'breakdown', rest assured of that, it's just that- I start feeling..."

Panic.  
Fear, terror, helplessness.  
It seemed like her emotions were more strong than what she let slip through our bond. Is she those from herself?

She gave me another glare at that suggestion.  
"Eh... Sorry. I know I'm not the one to judge you, it's just..." A thought crossed my mind, but seeing her blushed reaction I quickly discarded it "It's okay if you feel, ehm, weak? I think is normal seeing the situation we're in, right? So, don't keep that to yourself. I'll try to not ask to much about what you say, 'kay? So you won't hit those dead ends."

Again, she raised a brow in confusion.

"Dead ends. You know, because you try to remember how do you know those things but you can't remember, right? You hit a dead end."

"I... guess that is one way to put it."

"Good. Now, so we can leave things clear, we can use our bond, right?" She blushed again at this.

"S-Sure. And, uh, you can t-touch me, if you want too."

...

"Ah! Your hand in my shoulder, that is. I heard you thinking about it. I'm... Fine with that."

I opened my mouth to say something, stopping mid way to keep it to myself, just to remember I couldn't do that with her.  
Guess I don't have a choice.  
"You can get quite flustered, despite being generally formal. Your Highness, right?" I finally admitted.

Instead of some of the verbal indignation I anticipated, she punched me on the shoulder after deeply blushing for a third time, to then continue her walk leaving me behind,

Ouch... At least she can take a joke.

I managed to run and leaver her behind before she could respond to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this one a 2K words chapter like I'm used too, but seeing the story sits at an average of 1K per chapter decided to leave it there.  
> Next thing should be Blooky's battle!  
> The story will continue after the main story line, for anyone interested.  
> Finally, thanks for the reviews! I like to hear your opinion on my work and seeing positive results makes me happy!  
> ...Sorry for the terribly uneven updates. I'll try to take us to some plot point before lazing out again.


End file.
